


The Valar's Gift and Soul Songs

by StardustRosedancer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo & Lobelia & Otho friendship, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Past Live Memories, Soul Songs, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRosedancer/pseuds/StardustRosedancer
Summary: Hobbits are unique beings with more secrets than dwarrow. The most well hidden being The Valar's Gift - a chance to change what has come to pass. But there is also their ability to hear the songs of the souls of others. (And the itty-bitty fact that some of them remember their past lives). Now Belarose Baggins wakes up as a tween with parents still alive and years to go before the Quest of Erebor - she has to plan to save her dwarrow - oh and destroy that thrice-cursed ring before it can harm her son-er...nephew.





	The Valar's Gift and Soul Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of the songs (Can I Have This Dance by Vanessa Hudgens, Love Who You Love by Rascal Flatts or My Wish by Rascal Flatts) they belong to their respective owners.  
> ~  
> This is why I get nothing done - the ideas won't leave me alone. I'm seriously contemplating just creating a work that is purely the plot bunnies I have - maybe a few people will adopt them and they'll be on their merry way. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Hobbits are unique in many ways. From hearing the soul-songs of others to remembering past lives, there are many secrets hobbits have that the other races are unaware of. One such secret is The Valar's Gift. A second chance to change what has already passed and forged a better future.

_It is_ , Belarose Baggins thought while staring at the wall of the bedroom she had not been in since she was a tween, _perhaps the most well-kept secret in all of Arda. So well kept, that even most hobbits think it a myth._ She got up from her bed on silent feet, and carefully walked towards her door. Opening it, she froze as she heard something that she hadn't heard since Fell Winter.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

  
She continued silently down the steps, heart beginning to beat faster.

  
_Pull me close and take one step_

  
Reaching the kitchen doorway, Bel stopped and watched. Inside the kitchen, with the table pushed to the side were Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Baggins nee Took. Her mother once more teaching her father a dance she had learned on one of her adventures.

  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

  
Bel kept a watch over her parents as they danced, lost in the music of the song and each other. She could see the love that shined so brightly in the pair's eyes, and she found a fond but sad smile twitch her lips upwards. The last time she had heard their combined soul-song had been shortly before Fell Winter before her father was lost and her mother soon followed.

  
_Won't you promise me? (Now won't you promise me? that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_

  
The sound of the duet, unsung by mortal voices and unheard to the ears of other races washed over her. Eyes closed, she listened as her parents' souls continued to sing in harmony, the both locked in a world with just the two of them. A thought occurred to Bela as she leaned against the doorframe. Slowly, she blocked out the noise of her parents' song and turned her focus inwards, towards her own.

  
_I should have stolen every moment_

_Now there's a page with not enough on it_

_Where we belong_

  
Bela tensed and nearly lost her focus as the unfamiliar song that had risen up to greet her. Gone was the cheerful childish song that had been hers at this age, the mourning one after Fell Winter or the bittersweet one after the Quest for Erebor. As she continued to listen she had to admit this song suited her more, especially as the chorus struck.

  
_Love who you love_

_With all that you have_

_And don't waste the time that flies so fast_

  
One line struck her the most. Something she had wished bitterly for years that she had done.

  
_And say that you do_

  
She had never told Thorin that she loved him. At least not in any compacity beyond that of a friend. And the line didn't just apply to him. After she had lost her parents, she had wished for the rest of her life she had told them how much she had loved them more often.

  
_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

Bela jerked her eyes open at the sudden change in songs only to meet the eyes of her concerned parents. She knew why they were looking at her that way. Soul Songs had few reasons to change (though occasionally someone does have more than one - it's incredibly rare though). When you met your Heart you would gain another one - always a duet, and when you had children as well (You also have one for any siblings/close kin or friends). But a change to the song that represented something _integral_ to who you are wasn't something that happened for no reason.

As a child, Bela could count on one hand the number of people she had known as more than just neighbors or acquaintances or distant relatives who had that happen. Lobelia's and Otho's had each changed when they had been forced into an arranged marriage with each other - they were each other's Heart but they had not been ready for that step. Old Took's had changed when her grandmother passed away. As had her own mother when Bungo had been lost.

  
As an adult, Bela experienced this with the dwarrow after Thorin, Fili, and Kili had been lost. With all of the Fellowship after the quest to destroy the One Ring. So for her to (in her parents' eyes) wake up with a new soul song, it was a concern.

  
"Belarose? What happened?" Bungo frowned at his daughter. Her new soul song was both lovely and at the same time worrying.

  
_And each road leads you where you wanna go_

  
"I have a lot to tell you Papa, Mama.

  
_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose_

  
"Come sit down Bela. We'll listen." Belladonna had alway's known the things her daughter wouldn't say. That last sentence eased a tension in Bela that she herself had not noticed.

 

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

 

' _That's exactly what I plan on doing._ ' Bela thought as the male voice washed over her as her parents lead her to sit in the living room. As she looked at them, taking in her very much _living_ parents, she knew that she had a lot to do to make sure _all_ of her family had their happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it?  
> If you did then can I ask for some help?  
> I already figured out songs for a few people and relationships but I'm stuck on others.  
> The Ones I Have:  
> Belladonna & Bungo - Can I Have This Dance - Vanessa Hudgens  
> Bella & Bungo & Belarose - My Wish - Rascal Flatts  
> Belarose - Love Who You Love - Rascal Flatts  
> Thorin - I See Fire - Ed Sheeran & Lament for Thorin - Eurielle  
> What I Need (At the Moment):  
> Individuals for all of the remaining dwarrow, Otho, Gandalf, the elves and Bard  
> family for Balin & Dwalin, Gloin & Oin, Dori & Nori & Ori, Fili & Kili, Bifur & Bofur & Bombur  
> Duets for Thorin & Bela, Dwalin & Nori, Balin & Dori, (Most likely others later (hint for two pairs of Dwarf/Elf couples))  
> ~  
> I may be making this more complicated than it needs to be. But what the bunny demands the bunny shall get. If you do make a suggestion can you explain your reasoning and try to avoid songs with things that wouldn't exist on Middle-Earth (TV, Cars, etc.) or at least replace them somehow? Thanks - I apologize for giving in to the bunny. (P.S. Soul Songs won't have too large of an impact on the story is more just a part of what makes Hobbits unique - And where the majority of this bunny comes from, so...)


End file.
